


Życie jak w Satelicie

by Nichiko, orphan_account



Series: 30 minut do piekła [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, F/M, co ja robię, co to jest, fem!hydraulik!Yusei, muszla klozetowa w akcji, tu sie dziejo creepy rzeczy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei ma nowe zlecenie. To dobrze, bo już brakuje jej kasy. Tylko czy to jest tego warte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie jak w Satelicie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Paaaanie, a kto to panu tak spierdolił?" czyli nawet magia nie chroni przed zatkaną kanalizacją i partaczami.
> 
> 16.05.2016 - 19:00

– Panie, a kto to panu tak spierdolił – zaćwierkała wesoło Yusei, zakasując rękawy. Goodwin spojrzał czule na dziewczynę, starając się ukryć zdegustowanie jej słownictwem. Życie w Satelicie sprawiło, że do jej języka wkradły się karygodne wulgaryzmy. Ale to nic, ponieważ w najbliższym czasie nie miał zamiaru odstępować jej na krok. To na pewno poprawi jej maniery.  
– Nikt, czyjego partactwa nie zdołałabyś naprawić. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Yusei – zakończył przeciągle.  
Yusei spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i uniosła brwi.  
– Dobrze się czuje? – spytała z niepokojem. Oczy Goodwina zaszkliły się. Jego słońce martwiło się o niego!  
– Yusei – rzekł niebezpiecznie wysokim głosem. – Wszystko w porządku…  
–Taaaa – odsunęła się odrobinę, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na muszli klozetowej. Wydawała jej się dziwnie bezpieczna. – Remont potrwa ze trzy dni. – Dopiero w tym momencie mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, że znajdują się w kiblu. Cóż, to nie najlepszy moment, żeby się oświadczyć.  
– Yusei, czy pozwolisz na chwilę? – I już kierował się do drzwi. Chcąc nie chcąc, dziewczyna podążyła za nim. Był dziwny i nawet nie wiedziała, skąd zna jej imię, ale ostatnimi czasy nieczęsto dostawała zlecenia, zwłaszcza od tak bogatych ludzi… Mogła go nieźle naciągnąć.  
Wychodząc z łazienki trzepała swoje grube, robocze ciuchy. Dopiero w salonie zdała sobie sprawę, że zaświniła Goodwinowi puchaty dywan. Zachichotała cichutko, widząc, że pył budowlany ugrzązł tam na zawsze.  
W salonie już miała spytać o co chodzi, ale wtedy ten mężczyzna po prostu klęknął i oświadczył się jej.


End file.
